


Te Amo

by ilovecharles



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Mini, Romance, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovecharles/pseuds/ilovecharles
Summary: A prompt from my tumblr requested by @mrsescuella on tumblr. The prompt was 'you/him saying 'I love you' unexpectedly during sex'.





	Te Amo

The weight from Javier’s body pinned you face-down to your bedroll, and completely unable to move; you were at total mercy to the rough, delicious thrusts he was inflicting on your pussy. The dark curly hair that speckled his toned chest grazed gently against your back, sending a tickling shiver throughout your alight nerves. One hand came to grab roughly at your waist like his possession, the other held your arms in place behind your back like fleshy restraints. You loved when he took you like this; rough and animalistic.

“So, so tight.” He groaned out from above you. “So fucking good.”

tiny flecks of moonlight glimmered through the swaying flaps closing your tent off from the rest of the world – being in a new relationship at camp wasn’t ideal, especially in those intimate moments when you just needed privacy. So, you were spending the night hitched with Javier in the remote fields splayed throughout New Hanover – about halfway between Emerald Ranch and Valentine

Not having to be silent was refreshing, you both wanted each other to hear how much you were enjoying yourselves, and each moan you elicited from your lover, Javier, sent erotic waves throughout your body. The tent was humid and tight, barely enough room to sleep, not that you’d be doing much of that anyway. Your gasps and choked sounds of pleasure filled the material confines like an orchestra and the sounds were pure, vulnerable and beautiful.

He brought his face down to whisper into your ear, his breathless words pouring out like warm honey. “I can feel you getting close, cariño. Want som’ help?” What Javier didn’t know is that you’d been doing some Spanish lessons of your own from a book you’d thieved from some back-alley bookstore in Blackwater. The book was basic, but not too basic that you couldn’t secretly understand all of the sweet names he called you – especially those he gasped out in his throes of passion.

Before you could answer he’d already let go of his tight grip on your hands and placed them above your head before dipping his fingers to your pussy, your clit was now suffocating in a delectable trap between the bedroll beneath you and the expert movements his thumb inflicted. He drew figure eights against the soft bundle of nerves, sending shock waves of sensitivity throughout your body and before you knew it you were coming undone beneath him. 

The pleasure was so intense that for a few seconds you’d worried you might pass out, he always made you feel satisfied but this feeling was something completely new. The forceful grip he still held on your waist added to the pleasure your body was rolling in waves through, you could practically already feel the bruises. 

Maybe it was the methodical thrusts he assaulted the most secret parts of your pussy with or maybe it was the mind-numbing feelings his fingers brought; you didn’t know, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that, in that moment, you felt completely and totally safe. Like you could completely lose yourself under him and he wouldn’t for ask anything from you.

The sounds coming out of your mouth were akin to animalistic cries. You couldn’t control your words either, they flowed out without any censor. Screams, pleas, ‘thank you’ – you managed to regain enough self-control throughout your orgasm to truly let your feelings flow, and in the sudden comedown you’d turned your head slightly, meeting his gaze with a soft smile as he continued pounding into you mercilessly in the chase of his own release.

You kissed him as he climaxed and released into your plush pussy: a delicious warmth filled your abdomen and soft silky walls. He’d done so well, so perfect, that you simply had to let him know.

“You spoil me. Te amo, Javier.” You whispered into the kiss. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly and he broke away, meeting your loving gaze from above. His brows furrowed in confusion and surprise; the smile still plastered across his mouth.

“You speak…? You know what that means, right.”

“Wouldn’t ha’ said it if I didn’t, silly man.” You chuckled.

His face relaxed at your response and he lifted himself off of you. You groaned softly as pulled out, feeling bereft without him. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you into his chest and he kissed your forehead as it found it’s place nestled against his sheen bare chest.

“I’ve been learnin’. Wan’ed to surprise you.” You hummed whilst listening to the calming rhythm his heart thudded from beneath his chest.

“How ‘bout this: ‘significas mucho para mí’.” Javier questioned. You shook your head gently in response, slightly embarrassed at your novicey with his mother tongue.

“Let me know when you find out…” he sighed contently “…te amo, ___.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @i-love-charles!


End file.
